


Dirty

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Basically explains itself, doesn't it?





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The heavy summer rain on the skylight above the bed made you and Jake all tangled up under the covers feel just that bit cozier to have you drifting in and out of sleep in each other’s arms. It was getting late on that Sunday, you’d spent all day inside due to the weather, mostly listening to Jake play his guitar, but you’d also caught up on the TV show you’d started to watch together, and you’d ordered some Chinese take-out to your door.

When the sun began to set and the wind started whipping around the house even stronger, you woke up drooling onto Jake’s sweater, needed a moment to stretch and yawn until you could get out of bed and jump into the shower. Your shirt stuck to you uncomfortably, you were sweaty from the toasty warmth under the covers and your make-up was heavily smudged.

Just a second before you stepped out of the shower, Jake joined you in the bathroom and got undressed as well, stuffing his clothes into the open laundry machine. You wrapped a towel around your hair and another around your waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek as you passed him on your way back into the bedroom where your lotion waited on your bedside table.

Moisturized and warm in a set of pajamas, you sauntered into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, finishing the fried noodles you’d left over earlier. Jake joined you halfway through, wet hair and dressed in only the towel around his waist. “Hey”, he said, rummaging through the fridge and finally sitting down next to you with a bottle of orange juice in his hand and a cigarette between his lips. “Jake, you can’t smoke in here”, you said, raised brows and pointing at the glass door leading to your balcony.

“Yeah, I know”, he said, placed the cigarette on the table in front of you and dropped his head in your lap with a sigh. You brushed some of the wet hair stuck to his face aside, looking down into his eyes and smiling. “You’re getting my PJs all wet”, you said. “Oh, really?”, he asked, reaching over for the bottle of juice, unscrewing the cap and trying to drink from it with his head still in your lap, getting some all over his face and your thighs. You squealed, shoved him off you as he laughed and sat up. “I guess now you have to take them off.”, he said with an innocent expression, tilting his head.

“What if I don’t? What if I sleep in this now? What if I get a UTI because you got me all wet?”, you said, raising a brow at him. “I’ll be really mad at you, Kiszka. I swear”, you grinned, looking straight at him, the wet stain in your lap getting uncomfortable. “I can’t let that happen.”, he replied, leaning against the back rest of the couch. “What are you gonna do about it?”, you asked innocuously, brushing your hair back, then crossing your arms.

“I’m gonna have to take this off for you, sorry”, he said, and within seconds he had pinned you down on the couch and slipped his hand into the waistband of the bottoms of your pajamas, yanking them off your legs as you squealed for the second time that evening. “Oh no”, Jake said, looking down at your panties, seeing the wet patch on the hem, licking his lips, “I think it got on your underwear, too.” You moaned at how forcefully Jake removed them too, then held you down by your hips as he looked right into your eyes, lowering himself over you and kissing you hard.

You whimpered into the kiss; when you felt his hand snake between your thighs, pushing them apart and then sliding a finger through your folds, he gasped and broke the kiss. “Feels like you were already wet before I spilled juice on you. Have you been wet for me this entire time?”, he inquired, looking at you expectantly, needing an answer before he would let his finger slip into you. “Yes”, you said quietly, always weak when he chose to take charge. “Such a good girl, you are”, he said in a low voice, then two of his fingers were inside you, immediately curling up and pressing into your G-Spot, getting slick in the process.

You whined, the towel around him was long gone, loosened and dropped to the floor a minute ago, and his calloused fingertips were continuously pumping in and out of you. Your eyes were wide and your mouth open, gasps and whines falling from your lips, and he pressed his forehead to yours, your eyes locked on his dark ones, then he started talking.

“You feel so tight around my fingers, so wet, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock”, he said, nudging your clit with his thumb, then starting to rub it in circular motions as he kept fucking you with his fingers, mercilessly curling them up. You moaned loudly at his words and felt more wetness pool where he was touching you, making you feel so good. “Fuck, Jake”, you cursed under your breath, “keep talking like that and I’ll cum all over your hand.”

He pushed your leg further back with his knee, settling on the couch, kneeling between your thighs and leaning forward to bury his face at the side of your neck, kissing and sucking at your skin for a moment as you lost control beneath him. “Does that feel good?”, he asked, his hot breath against your skin making you whimper. “Yes, oh, fuck”, you cried out, wrapping your arms around Jake’s back and pulling him flush against you. Your hips started jerking to meet the movement of his fingers inside you, and he chuckled.

“That’s it, doll, fuck yourself on my fingers, c’mon”, he said, the dirt dripping off his voice making you shudder, then your orgasm hit you hard and you grinded down against his hand with a sharp cry, his thumb working your clit until you’d come down and stopped moaning wildly. “Good girl, that was gorgeous, I’m so hard for you, can you feel it?”, he continued, rutting his pelvis against your inner thigh and you gasped, he wasn’t lying.

You shuffled out of his grip and sank to your knees beside the couch, licking your lips as you looked up at him, placing your hands on his knees when he sat down and leaned back. “Oh, fuck”, he groaned when you wrapped your fingers around the base of his shaft and went right into pumping your fist along the length of it, thumbing the head with each stroke. “Come on, sweetheart, go ahead”, he coaxed, lacing his fingers through your hair and bringing you down on him, making you wrap your lips around him, swirling your tongue around the tip.

He groaned thickly, and you sank lower, his cock deeper in your mouth, taking all of him bit by bit. He hit the back of your throat and some tears stung in your eyes, threatened to spill over, then he pulled you back off him, a string of saliva connecting the head of his cock to your wet lips. “You okay, doll?”, he asked, stroking your hair back behind your ears softly, attentively making sure you wanted to keep going. You nodded, but rose to your feet, climbing into his lap with your legs to either side of him, straddling him.

He gathered fistfuls of your pajama top and pulled it up over your head, exposing you to him, and with his arms around you he pulled you close, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses on your chest, latching onto a nipple where he suckled, making you squirm and moan. He pulled back with a wet sound, dropping his head against the back of the couch, his hands coming down on your ass to pull you against him, forcing you to grind on him, and you held onto his shoulders, your breasts against his chest, and you felt him hard against your heat, the head of him brushing against your clit making you moan.

“You wanna ride my cock, darling?”, he said and you moaned at his words once more. Ecstatic, you reached down to line him up with yourself, then slowly sank down on him, both of you groaning at the feeling. He was buried inside you to the hilt and you adjusted your position so you could start moving on him as his hands on your ass kept squeezing and pushing you down, trying to dig into you as deep as he could. “Fuck, you feel so good around me, so warm, don’t I fit inside you perfectly?”, he said, his voice low and thick with lust.

You whined, nodding and dropping your head down on his shoulder, then tilting your hips forward, letting him slip out almost completely, before you sank back down abruptly, moaning into his ear at the burning stretch of his thick cock inside you. “Please, Jake, keep talking, baby, I- “ “Shhh, I got you, gorgeous”, he cut you off, wrapping his arms around your back and helping you establish a good pace as you started riding him. The ache in your groin was already building, dull and faint at first, but the more Jake pushed you down on his cock, the deeper he hit, the more prominent it grew.

“Fuck, doll, that’s it, you feel so good, so tight around me, keep riding me like that”, he mumbled into your ear, causing you to pick up your pace as your breathy moans became louder and more high-pitched while Jake’s turned lower, thicker and seemed to vibrate through both of your bodies. “Are you getting close, princess?”, he asked, a slight shake in his voice indicating that he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, and by now you were properly fucking yourself on his cock, the noise of your thighs hitting his lap fueling you even more.

“Just, mmmm, just a little longer, Jake, please”, you begged, grinding on him in circular motions, feeling him hard and pulsing against your sensitive walls, twitching inside you. “Touch yourself for me, doll”, he instructed with a huff, then watched you reach down to circle your clit with your fingers, whining loudly as you kept riding him as hard, deep and fast as you could, your thighs getting tense. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum, you’re so hot, oh my- fuck”, he cursed, his hands coming down on your hips and his fingers digging into your flesh. “Me too, Jake, ahhh, fuck”, you cried out, sobbing at the friction and the orgasm building in your guts.

“Cum with me, gorgeous, cum all over my cock”, Jake groaned one last time, pushing you down on him hard, and you came, shuddering and writhing, arching your back and practically screaming now, and about halfway through you felt Jake’s thighs shake and he forced you down on him one last time, releasing deep inside you. His guttural groan filled your ears, the following series of grunts and moans like music to you. You rode out both your orgasms in his lap, felt his cock twitch inside you and collapsed forward against him.

Out of breath, pressing his lips against your cheek over and over, smacking wet kisses where he could reach, he held you close, stayed buried inside you for a while, snug in your comfortable warmth. “I love you, Jacob, so much. I love when you talk dirty to me, you’re so hot”, you praised and he moaned against your ear one last time. “You’re clearly the hot one here, riding me so well, making us both cum so hard so fast”, he insisted, and you turned your cheek so you could kiss him passionately, your love for him pouring out through your tongue, and you both sighed and moaned into the sloppy kiss quietly, hands all over each other still.


End file.
